Duel Audition
by VaterZeit
Summary: Dave wants to audition for glee club as a surprise for Kurt. he seeks help from the only person he can think of, Blaine. one-shot


I don't own glee or the song they sing.

Blaine was sitting in his room trying to make his eyebrows even more triangular when he heard a knock on the door. I wonder who that could be he thought to himself. His parents were both still at work and Kurt had a mall trip planned with Mercedes. He went downstairs and looked through the front door what he saw shocked him, it was Dave Karofsky.

He opened the door cautiously. Kurt had told him all about the new leaf that Dave had turned over but he was still bigger than him and Dave looked like he could pack on hell of a punch. "Hello, what do I owe the pleasure?" just because he was a bit nervous didn't mean he had to show David that he was.

Dave reached one hand up and scratched the back of his head, the other hand firmly in the pocket of his letterman. "You're transferring to McKinley right?"

"Yeah" he let it hang their in the air for a while clearly expecting Dave to continue.

"Are you going to join glee?"

"No I wasn't, I was going to join cheerleading or something. Of course I'm joining glee, I'm a great singer and, my boyfriend is in it." Blaine had let his annoyed self though. This was the kid that had made life hell for Kurt and had thrown him into a wall.

"Why are you so mad?"

"You made Kurt's life hell!"

"Look I'm not saying that it was right but if I hadn't he probably wouldn't be your boyfriend." Before Blaine could interrupt he continued, "And I'm sorry, really sorry for everything I did to Kurt and I'm trying to make it up to him. Which is why I want to join glee club."

Blaine was shocked, Dave in glee? "You want to joining glee?"

"Yeah but I don't really know how to sing or dance and Kurt is one of the few people I would go to for help like that and I want it to be a surprise. Will you help me?"

"You want me to help you come up with an audition number?" Blaine said incredulously

"Yeah, I would ask Finn but from what I have seen he can't dance that well and I really want to do an amazing job."

Blaine stood in the doorstep with his jaw nearly touching the floor for a few minutes before he realized that they were still talking on the porch. He could see the sincerity in Dave's eyes, "okay ill help you. But on two conditions, 1) we work on my schedule and you do what I tell you, and 2) you don't touch Kurt. Okay?"

"What do you mean; I'm never going to hurt Kurt again."

"No I mean touch him. Back off okay, he's my boyfriend and I know you like him."

"I…fine as long as he is happy with you I won't make a move."

It was clear Dave struggled to say it. Which is why, Blaine realized that this was the best he was going to get out of Dave so he let it drop. "Well then come on in. I think there is some lemonade in the fridge if you want it and the glasses are in the cabinet to the left. I'll go grab some sheet music from my room and meet you in the kitchen."

Dave lumbered over to the kitchen and started rooting around the cabinets to find some glasses; Blaine turned and ran upstairs to grab some sheet music.

When Blaine returned to the kitchen Dave was sitting at the table with two large glasses of lemonade in front of him. Dave turned towards Blaine when he entered and gestured to a seat next to him. Blaine dumped the folders of sheet music on the table and sat down. "Okay so I want you to sing a little bit of this to me and then we can go from their"

"Uh" Dave gulped down a huge mouthful of lemonade so he didn't have to sing.

"You are the one that wants to audition for glee, you are going to have to sing eventually."

"Okay, okay I'll do it. But if you laugh I'll hurt you okay?"

Blaine just waved his hand for Dave to continue.

Dave started to sing but Blaine cut him off, "okay that clearly isn't your thing, try this." he said as he handed Dave a different piece of sheet music. They proceeded like this for a while until Blaine found the right music for Dave to sing. When Dave snag in the right key he was fantastic, Blaine new that they needed to sing a duet for their audition, with both their voices combined they would blow the glee club away.

"Dave, how do you feel about a dual audition?"

"What is that?"

"Well we would sing a duet as our joint audition piece."

"Would that sound better than just me?"

"It would be amazing."

"Alright I'm in, but we better be good."

"Don't worry Dave we will be, how do you feel about Katy Perry?" Blaine said as he shifted closer and raised an eyebrow.

Dave groaned and dropped his head to the table; of course preppy boy would like Katy Perry.

Over the next couple of weeks Dave and Blaine met in private to practice their audition. Dave told his parents that he had picked up another kid to tutor and Blaine hadn't even needed to tell them anything. They usually met at Blaine house but after Kurt had surprised them and Dave had hid in the closet for two hours while Blaine and Kurt sung in the living room they decided to meet at Dave house. Dave practiced the dance moves that Blaine taught him whenever he was alone. He kept his singing practice confined to his room and shower because he didn't think it was that good but Blaine seemed to think he was amazing. He and Blaine hit it off really well, they had a lot in common and as long as they never brought up Kurt their conversations were always interesting. Blaine talked to him about being gay and how it wasn't his fault and there was nothing to even fault. It was not a disease and it is completely natural. Dave was still unsure about a lot of this but Blaine just kept repeating it and not allowing him to argue any of it. He said it with such conviction that Dave didn't think he wanted to argue it anyways.

The day before the audition Dave and Blaine met and Blaine finally decided that they were ready. He gave Dave a few tips and they decided to meet in the parking lot of McKinley so they could walk in together. Blaine also told Dave that he had told Mr. Schuster and they were expected to be there.

Dave was nervous, it was audition day and although Blaine said he was ready he didn't feel like it. He was sitting in his truck waiting for Blaine to show up. As he thought it Blaine pulled up and strutted over to Dave's truck. "You ready?" he asked in a voice that Dave immediately decided was to chipper for an audition. He grunted as he got out of his car.

Blaine, who had gotten good at reading Dave's moods, recognized that Dave was nervous, "look Dave you'll do fine. We will be fantastic and everyone in glee club will forget everything that happened last year. They will welcome you and your amazing voice into their club in a heartbeat. Okay?" he moved towards Dave and rested his hand on David's forearm in a comforting manner.

He felt Dave relax. Dave brushed his hand off and said, "thank you, I needed that." He left before Blaine could say anything and Blaine had to run to catch up to him. They stood outside of glee club for a while before Blaine poked his head through and nodded at Mr. Schue.

"Okay glee club this year we have a joint audition so everyone quiet down. Everyone needs to go easy on them one transferred here from Dalton and he was the lead singer in there glee club so we should welcome into our club with open arms. The other has never sung and barely danced at all so we all need to help support him." He nodded towards brad and the band. They started playing 'T.G.I.F.' by Katy Perry.

Blaine and Dave burst through the door and started singing. Everybody's jaw dropped when they saw Dave. Both he and Blaine were wearing matching cloths that looked like they were directly out of the video for the song. Dave sang the first verse while Blaine and him did a synchronized dance,

There's a stranger in my bed  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbies on the barbecue  
>Is this a hickey or a bruise?<p>

Pictures of last night ended up online I'm screwed, oh well  
>It's a blacked-out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn!<p>

Blaine joined him for the chorus. At this point the entire glee club was dancing along; they had already forgotten all the hell that Dave had put them through.

Last Friday Night  
>Yeah, we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed, but I forgot<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>Last Friday night  
>We went streakin in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah, I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop op owwhoaa  
>This Friday night, (do it all again)<br>This Friday night, (do it all again)

After the choruses ended Dave and Blaine kept dancing but Blaine took over the song,

Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier's on the floor<br>Ripped my favorite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<p>

Pictures of last night ended up online, I'm screwed, oh well  
>It's a blacked-out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn<p>

This time when they got to the chorus not only did Dave join in but the rest of the glee club as well. They all stood up and started to dance and generally have fun.

Last Friday Night  
>Yeah, we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed, but I forgot<br>Last Friday Night  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah, I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop op o whoaa oh  
>This Friday night, (do it all again)<br>This Friday night, (do it all again)  
>This Friday night<p>

Everyone immediately went quiet and froze. Dave and Blaine were crouched in front and they started chanting T.G.I.F. only looking at each other. They started to stand up and the rest of the glee club joined in. by the end of the T.G.I.F.s the entire club was bouncing around again. They all sang the chorus they even got Mr. Schue to join in.

When the sax solo came up they formed a semi-circle and watched as mike did an impromptu dance for them all. When it ended they all joined in for the chorus again.

Last Friday Night  
>Yeah, we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed, but I forgot<br>Last Friday Night  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah, I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop op oh whoaa oh 

The rest of the glee club quieted and allowed Dave and Blaine to finish the song.

This Friday night  
>(do it all again!)<p> 


End file.
